peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slack Hospitality
Slack Hospitality Inc., typically shortened to just Slack, is a Peppish global hospitality corporation based in Loft Springs, Idaho. Its first hotel, now known as the William Slack Intercontinental Hotel, was opened in 1950 in Swyncoast, Massachusetts and is still marked as 'open' as of December 31, 2018. The company has branded many of the hotels it manages in its different brands throughout the years, with there being 20 million hotels in the Peppaverse that were Slack-managed in November 2018 (15% Continental-branded, 21% Ibiza-branded, 30% Slack-branded, 24% Niki-branded, 2% Era-branded, and the remaining 8% being branded under other Slack brands). Brands Luxury *Intercontinental by Continental (launched in 2006 in Swyncoast, Massachusetts) *Europa Hotels & Resorts (launched in 1990 in Loft Springs, Idaho) *Ibiza Luxe Resorts (launched in 2015 in Neohipia, Florida) *Niki Premio by Slack (launched in 2017 in Waitrose, Connecticut) Premium *Slack Hotels & Resorts (current incarnation of the now-defunct William Slack Hotels brand since 2005) *Continental Hotels (launched in 1995 in Scunthorpe, Idaho) *Niki by Slack (launched in 2006 in Wyndham, Michigan) *Ibiza Hotels (launched in 1997 in Berlin, Connecticut) *Atlantis Hotels & Resorts (launched in 2000 in Stratham, New York) *Level Hotels & Resorts (launched in 2016 in Haling Cove, Grampian Peninsula) Midscale *Ibiza Hip Hotels (launched in 2016 in Salford, Nevada *Continental Connection Hotels (launched in 2003 in Plymouth, Washington) *Dividend Hotels & Resorts (launched in 2005 in Milton Keynes, Maryland) *Era by Slack (launched in 2012 in Lancashire, Missouri) *Niki Loft by Slack (launched in 2009 in Loft Springs, Idaho) Longer stays *Continental Turbo Apartotels (launched in 2015 in Warwick, Iowa) *Ibiza Life Residences (launched in 2014 in Coventry, Alabama) Economy *Era Vibrance by Slack (launched in 2016 in Swyncoast, Massachusetts) History Early beginnings Slack can trace its roots back to June 8, 1950, when businessman William Slack opened his first hotel–a 35-floor premium hotel in Swyncoast, Massachusetts–after a year and 8 months of construction. It was inaugurated by the businessman with this announcement: "It's the first day of a revolution–the first day of one that will bring you the best of premium hotels. And now, that place is here–the William Slack Hotel.". The hotel made monthly losses averaging up to $8 million in its first 5 months in operation, but profits soon increased, eventually leading to the era often dubbed as the "Golden Age of the William Slack Hotel", which lasted from 1981 till 2005. Expansion between the early 1990s to 2000s In 1989, the then-CEO of William Slack & Associates (which refers to Slack before 2005), Corey Trenton, announced the launch of a new luxury brand. The new brand would "include all the heritage elements that have been part of William Slack for the past 4 decades", as well as a new luxury brand position that would "serve the most luxurious parts of the world". The new luxury brand was officially launched in Loft Springs, Idaho, a Peppish city with about 8 million citizens as of the 2017 census. The city is known for its hot springs inns and art deco-style lofts, in which William Slack & Associates found out as "an interesting place for a luxury hotel". The new brand name was announced to be Europa Hotels & Resorts, inspired by the European architectural style of the Peppish region of Idaho, and continues to be to this day. The first Europa-branded hotel has 55 floors, and according to the Idaho Daily in 2005, "revolutionizes the hotel industry with a height that could not be acheived by other hotels in the 1990s". Expansion continued to the mid- and late-1990s, when two new brands belonging to their premium fold were launched: Continental and Ibiza. Whilst Continental-branded hotels are architecturally inspired by the Britannias, Ibiza-branded hotels were known by users of Volaris' digital mapping services before 2017 to have "a Mediterranean feel to the hotel experience". In the year 2000, the first Alantis-branded hotel to be part of the William Slack & Associates fold opened at 4 Caldicot Avenue in the Peppish city of Stratham, New York. 3 years later, the Continental Connection midscale hotels and resorts brand was introduced as part of the fold at a ceremony in Plymouth, Washington. Rebranding After a major staff strike caused by poor working conditions at the then-William Slack & Associates headquarters in Swyncoast, Massachusetts in 2004, then-CEO Brandi Shannon realized that the quickly-expanding company did not match with William Slack's original focus. This resulted in a move in headquarters on February 15, 2005 from Swyncoast to Loft Springs, followed by the announcement of the now-current name (Slack Hospitality), which would become so from June 30, 2005. This officially took place a few days earlier than announced, and the William Slack brand was rendered as defunct from 2005 onwards, rebranding as simply Slack Hotels & Resorts to match with the parent company's current naming. Further expansion On December 1, 2005, a few months after the rebranding, the Dividend brand was introduced along with the launch of the first Dividend-branded hotel in Milton Keynes, Maryland. This expansion continued throughout the late 2000s and the 2010s, with new brand introductions such as the introduction of the Niki and Intercontinental brands in 2006, the Niki Loft brand in 2009, the Era brand in 2012, and the Level brand in 2016. Future plans In June 2015, Slack began researching the possible options for their next master plan. They explored whether they should make good changes, but also looked at the past of their company. The master plan was done with effort and teamwork over a course of 2 years and 5 months, and in November 2017, the new Slack Master Plan 2017 was devised. The following plans are under the 2017 master plan: #Renovation of 8 Continental-branded hotels worldwide under the Slack fold (completed as of March 13, 2019) #Better connections between all airport hotels under the Slack fold and their respective airports (completed as of February 5, 2019) #Demolition of 25 Ibiza-branded hotels at risk of political damage in the Suzylands (completed as of March 22, 2019) #Reduction of the allowed length of stay at all Niki-branded hotels from 25 nights to 10 (completed as of November 25, 2018) #Expansion of the allowed length of stay at all Continental Turbo and Ibiza Life properties from 30 nights to 60 (completed as of March 22, 2019) On March 20, 2019, Slack purchased a near-whole (88.8%) share in Sutch luxury rival Sutchotel Group, and announced that they will add all Sutchotel brands to the Slack fold and merge the latter's loyalty program, TravelPerks, into Slack Globetrotter, by Q4 2019. Loyalty program Slack Globetrotter is the official loyalty program of all brands under the Slack Hospitality fold, and as of February 28, 2019, the second largest loyalty program of a hospitality company in the Peppaverse based on membership numbers, behind HospitalityPlus of Matthewish rival VKgroup. Launched in 2012 as part of a merger of four loyalty programs used by four of the company's five major brands (William Slack Club, Continental Pass, Ibiza Bienvenido and Le Club Niki). As the Era brand was the newest of the five major Slack-owned brands, the Slack Globetroter loyalty program was immediately applied to the brand. Despite suffering from a few major bugs at first (e.g. some members had their bonus points removed from their membership), at the end of 2012 Slack introduced a 'Care for Globetrotter' feedback tool. Since then, the earliest-found major bugs have been fixed (e.g. affected members regained their bonus points in early 2014). Below is a table of the tiers of the loyalty program: Benefits Newbie Member Newbie Member-level members of Slack Globetrotter have the following benefits: #Up to 10% discount at qualifying Slack-owned properties #Check-in as early as an hour prior to the set check-in times #Check-out as late as 30 minutes after the set check-out times Frequent Stayer The Frequent Stayer tier of the loyalty program has all the Newbie Member-tier benefits, as well as: #Paid premium Wi-Fi access at select Slack and Continental-branded properties (up to 5 quartz per guest) #Complimentary access to Le Club Niki and Ibiza Bienvenido lounges at select Niki and Ibiza-branded properties #Double points for stays at qualifying Dividend and Intercontinental by Continental-branded properties Counselor The Counselor tier of the loyalty program has all the Frequent Stayer-tier benefits, as well as: #Room upgrades up to normal suites at select Slack, Continental and Niki-branded properties #Complimentary premium Wi-Fi access at select Intercontinental by Continental-branded properties Executive The Executive tier of the loyalty program has all the Counselor-tier benefits, as well as: #Welcome gifts when checking-in at select Dividend, Level and Niki-branded properties #Exclusive check-in line at select Ibiza, Niki and Slack-branded properties #Complimentary access to all club lounges at qualifying properties Regal Infinite The Regal Infinite tier of the loyalty program has all the Executive-tier benefits, as well as: #Re-reservation guarantee for members who have booked qualifying Niki and Dividend-branded properties Regal Infinite Plus The invitation-only Regal Infinite Plus tier of the loyalty program has all the Regal Infinite-tier benefits, as well as: #A dedicated 3-room suite named the Regal Residence (living room, en-suite bathroom, and bedroom) at Niki, Europa and Atlantis-branded properties #Complimentary room-sharing with another guest or a group of guests in shared suites known under the trademarked brand Friendhouse on the top floors at select Continental Turbo and Ibiza Life-branded properties (added on June 11, 2017 altogether with the introduction of the first 6 Friendhouses at the Ibiza Life Westworld Scunthorpe in Scunthorpe, Idaho) Exemptions Due to different reasons, the following Slack-owned properties are exempt from the Globetrotter loyalty program: *Intercontinental Starling Jellycamp, Suzylands *Ibiza La Novia Puerto Marinas, Papperia *Dividend FourSixOne Frankfurt, Sutch Virgin Islands Friendshouse The term 'Friendshouse' is trademarked under the Peppish Patents List, as well as its plural form 'Friendshouses'. The trademark is used solely by Slack-owned properties under the Continental Turbo and Ibiza Life brands, and since 2017, has been a part of popular culture, with its official Dine-Saw page (set up by Slack Hospitality themselves) reaching 5 million followers by December 30, 2018. As of February 28, 2019, the latest Slack-owned property to have at least one Friendshouse is Continental Turbo Aeroclub Pont du Parc in the Suzylands. All Friendshouses at Continental Turbo and Ibiza Life-branded properties have at least the following rooms: #Living room #Media room #Ensuite bathroom #Powder room #Master bedroom for two people #2-5 other bedrooms Access to a Friendshouse is paid for guests without Slack Globetrotter Regal Infinite Plus status (where access is free-of-charge). Corporate identity Crystalline identity (1998-2005) On June 24, 1998, the 'crystalline' identity of William Slack & Associates was launched, with a color palette that became their first to include hex codes and hue types for each color (colors following): #Destination Mahogany (brown hue) (hex code 560001) #Chauffeur Yellow (yellow hue) (hex code FFFFAA) #Yogurt White (white hue) (hex code FEFEFE) #Nautic Blue (blue hue) (hex code 0A01DF) #International Red (red hue) (hex code FE0201) Novablue identity (2005-10) After William Slack & Associates changed their legal name to the current Slack Hospitality name in 2005, the mid- and late-2000s 'novablue' identity was applied to their Loft Springs headquarters and properties at first, before the rebranding process was rendered complete on September 17, 2006. The color Novablue Green is, according to the Peppaversal Color Organization, "a hue in between green and blue that has a hex code of 1EDE98 and was invented by Slack Hospitality in 2005", whilst Novablue Purple has a hex code of 751ED2 and is between blue and purple. Quad-tone identity (2010-present) In early 2010, Slack Hospitality launched a new brand identity that includes the number sign (also known as a hash sign) as its main symbol, as well as a new color palette that consists of the current main and secondary colors: Slack Teal, NIKI Magenta, Ibiza Yellow, Continental Pale Blue, Typeface Brown, and Plain White. Despite the 1.94-million quartz cost of the rebranding, early criticism targeted at the current branding was mixed. Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon